Bring me a dream
by theredbouncer
Summary: Hey everyone! first ever story, none of the characters or books are mine, just so i don't get sued, its set after dark days, mixed with the sandman comic books if you know what that is. People are having trouble sleeping, and what sounds to be some rouge sorcerer turns out to be a huge plot for the return of the faceless ones!
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie woke with a start, her heart pounding in her ears and sweat beading on her face. "Another damn nightmare" she said quietly to herself, "that makes the tenth one this week". Valkyrie sat up in her bed and stared at her clock that gazed back at her with illuminated green numbers read four fifty three, she couldn't remember the last time she had a decent night's sleep. Ever since pulling Skulduggery out of the faceless ones dimension, after her experiences at Aranmore farm, she was plagued with nightmares every now and again, but recently they had been getting much, much worse. She rolled out of her bed and stood up, her muscles struggling to wake up as she made her way to her mirror and looked at herself in the dim light of the moon, "I look like hell" she thought to herself, and it was true that she had recently abandoned her cheery complexion for a much darker one.

Light black rings engulfed her already dark eyes, her pale skin growing even more so from her weariness, and the way she carried herself was starting to resemble something of a zombie. She dressed in the black clothes that ghastly had recently made her but they fit a little more loosely then normal for her frame was slightly more skeletal then it had been, and she picked up her phone and texted Skulduggery to meet her at the pier, afterwards she touched the glass and her reflection stepped out. "put on some normal clothes and just wait for everyone to wake up" she instructed, the reflection simply nodded and changed into Valkyries recently discarded pj's, "oh and uh, while you're at it, clean the room up and get started on tomorrows homework".

Valkyrie smiled to herself a little as she snuck out her window, displacing the air to slow her decent, the reflection was a tad unsettling at times but she did enjoy having her own personal slave to do the things she dreaded. As she walked toward the pier she took in the surroundings, an oddly clear night sky revealing all the stars that were usually clouded by rain, but even with all those little lights dancing in the sky it was still very dark out. She could see her breath but felt no cold thanks to her clothes, sometimes she really overlooked that little perk but was grateful for it, it was quiet outside, no dogs barking, no birds chirping, not even a stray car out in the distance, but then again it was around five in the morning during the winter on a Tuesday morning, and anyone in their right mind would be inside and in bed, anyone save for Valkyrie of course.

Author note: hey everyone, first time writing anything on this site, and am really excited, expect updates fairly often, usually within the span of a week, and i really hope you enjoy this story, i'm not too good at the mechanics of writing so theres that, but feel free to tell me what you all think, constructive criticism is warmly welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear the purr of the Bentley's engine even before it came into her view; it was the only noise that broke through the silence of the early morning. She strode up to the gleaming black machine and entered the vehicle to find a skeleton in an impeccably tailored suit at the wheel, naturally. "You look even worse than you did yesterday" he pointed out, "and you look like the dead, oh wait, you are" she snapped back, "someone's grumpy" he chuckled and put the car into gear and pulled away from the pier. "Yeah, well you'd be grumpy too if you hadn't slept more than five solid hours this past week" she grumbled, "Valkyrie, I haven't slept a wink in over a hundred years, and look how cheery I am" at this Valkyrie just mumbled and slumped down in her seat. "So, why did you ask me to pick you up at such an hour?" he inquired "hopefully it wasn't just so you'd have someone to be unpleasant to", "I just couldn't be alone is all" she said in a low voice "and why is that?" he asked with a little more intrigue in his voice than usual. "You know, the nightmares" she said hesitantly, "Valkyrie, you have quite literally lived through most peoples idea of a nightmare, so what's there to be afraid of?" , "these aren't just nightmares" she said shakily "they're horrors, like the feeling I got when I caught a glimpse of a faceless one".

They sat in silence for a few moments before Skullduggery spoke in a low voice "I'm sorry you had to go through that, no one should ever have had to go through that", "these nightmares, almost visions" she continued "they just all seem so real, I can feel everything". "Valkyrie" came Skullduggery's voice in the same tone, only a little more serious then sympathetic, "how long has this been going on?", "about a week or so" came her reply, "I have these night terrors and I just wake up and can't go back to sleep" in a weak voice she continued "the days just blend into one another, it's horrible, I can't think straight and I feel so drained, recently I've just gotten too afraid to fall asleep". "We need to go see china" he said "she will probably know what to do" Valkyrie groaned and slumped against the window "great, were going to see the most beautiful women in the world and I look like crap" with an overly cheeky tone Skullduggery replied "that's the spirit".

The sun was beginning to rise as they made their way to the library, the light stinging Valkyries already bloodshot eyes, she had to try her hardest to not trip and fall on her face, she couldn't risk embarrassment this early in the morning. She struggled to keep up with Skullduggery as he made his way to the door, once they were inside Valkyrie said in a stern voice "no" Skullduggery tilted his head "I am not going up all those stairs" she said irritably. "Think of it as an adventure" he said whimsically "stairs? Stairs are an adventure?" she inquired "I didn't say it was a very exciting adventure" he replied as he began to make his way up the stairs, "wait for me" she growled as she started to trudge after him. When they reached China's library they stopped at the door "well that's odd" Skullduggery stated, "what is?" Valkyrie asked, "The sign says closed" Skullduggery observed "this library has never closed, ever" "So?" Valkyrie said, "So" came Skullduggery's reply "that means something is wrong". He began to pick the lock after making sure no one was around and quietly opened the door after he finished and they entered the vast, albeit empty, library. "There is definitely something wrong" Skullduggery said as he hurriedly made his way to China's apartment and began to bang on the door "china" he said loudly "China are you in there?" he kicked down the door after undoing the seal and both he and Valkyrie froze, and China who was sitting in the middle of the room, turned around and screamed.

Authors note: so yeah, little bit of a cliff hanger, I would like to thank DarkAntidote for being the first to review my story and as always comments and constructive criticism are welcome, tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

"My god" Skullduggery said, taken aback, "China?" he asked incredulously. China stood up carefully and nodded gravely before meeting his sockets, but the eyes that fell upon Skullduggery were not recognized by anyone in the room, least of all China herself. Deep black circles engulfed wrinkled and bloodshot eyes, and her hair that was usually dark as night was showing streaks of gray, her perfect porcelain skin was now waxy and her lips were chapped. "Sadly old friend, it is me" she smiled sadly revealing stained teeth and spoke in a raspy tone, her eyes caught sight of Valkyrie before returning her attention to Skullduggery "it is me" she repeated and sighed, "not even I can look perfect when I haven't slept in an entire month".

China didn't look up from her mug the entire time they were sitting around the coffee table in her living room, Valkyrie was curled up in an armchair but she couldn't take her eyes off of China, but not because of her beauty, but because of how horrid she looked, Skullduggery sat poised on the couch next to china and finally broke the silence "how did you end up like this?" he asked. China took a shaky breath before speaking "it all started about a week after that whole business with the sanctuary" she began "nothing out of the ordinary happened, nothing at all, not at least until I fell asleep, that is". China seemed hesitant to continue speaking but shook her head and continued "then came the nightmares, horrible, horrible nightmares" she sobbed a little and started to cry a little, Skullduggery wrapped an arm around her to try to bring her some comfort "what were they like?" he inquired in a careful tone. She attempted to regain her composure and spoke through a few tears "they were like images seared into my mind, while they occurred I could just feel this burning, and every night, every damned night no matter what was different, they were always there". Skullduggery's interest now peaked he moved closer and spoke in a soft tone "who was there?" at this question China started to cry harder and lose control of herself , Skullduggery then turned her towards himself and placed his hands on her shoulders and asked a little more forcefully "China who was there?". "The, the Faceless ones" she stammered through her sobs and cries, and at this Skullduggery noticed Valkyrie shifting suddenly uncomfortable in her chair.

"Valkyrie, this wouldn't happen to be anything like the nightmares you've been having recently, would it?" Valkyrie nodded slowly and sat up straight in her chair. "Is there anything you have in your library, anything at all that could help?" he asked "trust me I've looked, there's nothing about anything like this" came her reply. "Couldn't this all be a coincidence?" Valkyrie said as she spoke up, "I mean, it could all be just nightmares, we were both at the farm at some point and we both have had interactions with the faceless ones" she reasoned "when they came through some kind of disease or energy probably came through with them, China could be more affected because of the history she has with them". "Valkyrie has a point" Skullduggery said as his phone buzzed in his pocket and he read the message sent to him, "Come on Valkyrie, were needed in the sanctuary" she nodded and stood then began to follow Skullduggery to the door before she turned back to China "I hope you feel better" she said, and China with her head in her hands just waved her hand in the air to shoo her away.

Valkyrie had started to enjoy the nice long relaxing car ride to the sanctuary, almost to the point where it had put her to sleep, almost. By the time they reached the sanctuary it was around mid-day and the traffic in and out of the sanctuary was fairly heavy, they parked on the opposite side of the road and got out of the car, the bleak surroundings were only made that much more so by the clouds that were starting to form overhead. As they made their way to the sanctuary a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning in the distance promised a storm so they quickened their pace and avoided the passerby who some of which Valkyrie recognized and they entered the sanctuary. As they moved through the dizzying amount of corridors in the sanctuary she spoke up "so what's all this about?" she asked him, her tired legs struggling to keep up with his stride. "Truth be told I haven't the foggiest" he said, his mind seemingly somewhere else, "that's comforting" she said sarcastically, "in this strange age of man's technological magic, people feel that laziness is acceptable" he said "it's not strange" she replied "you're just old" she continued, smiling to herself. Skullduggery straightened his tie as she followed him into the waiting room "I prefer experienced" he said as he took a seat, "oh thank god a chair" Valkyrie exclaimed as she rushed to the seat beside him "I haven't sat down in forever" she groaned sinking into the plushy seat. "Valkyrie" Skullduggery said flatly "you were sitting in a chair five minutes ago in the Bentley" at this she shooed him with her hand and rested her head back against the seat. That was when a man kicked in the doors and shot her right between the eyes.

Authors note: so wow, productive chapter, as always comments questions and everything in-between is warmly welcomed, and a big thank you to Kristen for believing in me x3


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyrie was stunned, she couldn't move, but she was still perfectly aware of everything going on around her, but at the same time there was this burning in the back of her mind and a searing pain in her skull. The man walked over to her and Skullduggery tried to block his path but he couldn't seem to move from his chair, he stopped in front of her and tilted her head up "hello little girl" Serpine sneered at her "you're, you're dead" she mumbled, "ah but you see miss Cain" he mused "the meaning of the word dead loses a lot of its power in the world of magic" he jerked her head to the side painfully so she had a view of Skullduggery struggling to try and escape his chair. Serpine slowly made his way to Skullduggery and Valkyrie could do nothing but watch "we were in more or less the same position a few years back" he smiled at the thought of this "he moved closer to Skullduggery removing the glove that revealed his red right hand", "and tell me Mr. Pleasant" he began "how do you feel today?". He asked cruelly as he thrust out his hand purple mist emitting from it and flowing towards Skullduggery, it encircled him and she could hear his bones expanding and contracting, snapping and twisting, he screamed and screamed until he couldn't anymore and was just left whimpering, that was when he turned towards her.

That was when the cleavers burst in, but instead of Serpine, they went straight for Skullduggery, scythes flashing and dismembering him limb from limb, the sheathed their weapons and stood at attention as Skullduggery's skull rolled across the floor an Serpine crushed it underfoot. "You see little girl?" Serpine asked, but it didn't sound like Serpine, it sounded like a hundred horrible growls an voices speaking at once, "this is our world now" the voices screamed in her mind, she tried to scream, she wanted to scream but she couldn't make a sound. Serpine leaned in, she could feel his breath on her face, and his face began to melt, his skin slid off and his nose fell away, his eyes turned to jelly and dripped onto her, his face was no more, he was faceless. She found herself screaming, screaming until her lungs couldn't anymore, she was being shaken and Serpine faded away and Skullduggery was there, "Valkyrie, Valkyrie wake up" he shouted as he shook her. The room came into focus and she looked up at Skullduggery "it was all a dream?" she asked herself, "what was all a dream?" he asked, "all I know is you nod off for a few minutes and start screaming bloody murder, the cleavers even came, kicked in the damn door too". Valkyrie turned her attention to the cleavers that were busy repairing the door before returning her attention to Skullduggery and hugging him tight while her eyes welled up with tears. "Was that a nightmare?" he asked hugging her back "Valkyrie, we really need to do something about that, it can't be healthy"

Actually, Mr. Pleasant, what Valkyrie just experienced has indeed everything to do with why you're here, said a sanctuary agent as she strode in. Valkyrie recognized the agent, Kristen way was her name, she was an adept like Tanith and she worked as an administrator for the sanctuary, Valkyrie liked Kristen because she'd always turn a blind eye to them when they were doing something they weren't supposed to. She was wearing a lacey peach dress that stopped at the knees with a white shawl and a black bow and black shoes; she was young and had straight dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a flawless pale skin that made her soft pink lips pop, she was gorgeous, many times she's seen guys run into walls or trip when she walked by because they weren't paying attention to anything other than her, Valkyrie thought this was funny. "We have a representative from one of the monasteries of the endless here to speak with you two. Skullduggery was silent for a moment, "which one?" he asked almost hesitantly, "dream" Kristen replied, and Skullduggery clenched his jaw before speaking once more, "I had no idea any of the monasteries were even around anymore" he said "some fell away, but the main ones still exist and operate" Kristen answered. Valkyrie spoke up "what are the monasteries of the endless?" Valkyrie asked confused, "very old magic, even older then the ancients, the monasteries were virtually the only things untouched by the faceless ones while they existed here" Skullduggery explained. "How are they older than the ancients?" Valkyrie asked even more confused than before, "aren't they supposed to be, you know, ancient?", "Valkyrie, the endless are just that, endless, since living things, creation, even the universe began, they were there, watching over things like death, destiny, and in this case, dream" he explained further. "Why weren't their monasteries destroyed by the faceless ones?" Valkyrie asked "the faceless ones, as terrible and powerful as they are, are living things, even if they were gods, the endless are one level higher" Skullduggery said before Valkyrie tried to take it all in. "So when something goes wrong with the endless, then bad things happen?" she inquired, "very bad things happen" came Skullduggeries response before Kristen spoke up "the disciple is ready to speak with you now"

Authors note: and now we delve deeper into the mystery, chapter five will take a little longer to be instituted due to the fact that I need to flesh out the story a little more, it will, however, bring an original character into the mix. As always comments questions and constructive criticism are always welcome, and again a big thank you to Kristen, my editor, who made a little appearance in this story, and without whom I would not be able to spell anything, seriously, like anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Him?" Valkyrie asked incredulously, "no seriously, him?" Valkyrie stated once more, "this represenitive, from the almighty monastery of the endless, is a fourteen year old boy?" she continued in disbelief. She stared at him from across the table in the meeting room, Skullduggery to her left, he stared back at her with an arched eyebrow, "you're done now?" he said, his voice deep and rolling, "my name is Voltaire grey, and I'll have you know miss Cain I'm almost a hundred years old. "Still" Skullduggery spoke up, "indeed are quite young for this sort of thing" he pointed out, the boy shrugged and stood to his full height, just above six feet but seeming taller due to the heels in his worn grey leather boots he was wearing. "As you're well aware the monasteries are all but gone" he began "most the others are old and can't keep up anymore", "so they chose you because you're a cut above the rest?" Skullduggery inquired "they say so, but mostly I think it's because they don't enjoy having me around" he smirked at this. "I know what that's like" Valkyrie mumbled, looking up at the now rather intimidating figure the boy had stood to, he wore a black long sleeve V-neck t-shirt under a dark grey jean jacket with a black hood and was frayed at the edges and cracked with white like broken ice coupled with worn black jeans. He had a large build with a shaved head that made him look like an army drop out and pale skin like he'd never seen the sun.

"At any rate, what is it you'd like to talk to us about?" Skullduggery asked, "Your partner has had trouble sleeping, correct?" The boy stated like he knew the answer as he looked at Valkyrie "yes, that is correct, and a women named China too" he nodded "I'm aware of Miss Sorrows condition" he replied and then breathed deeply before speaking again "around a month ago, dream was captured". There was a moment of silence before Skullduggery spoke up "I beg your pardon?" he seemed almost in disbelief, "I'm not sure what to make of it either" he said almost worriedly, "it would take a lot of power, and I'm talking a Malevolent amount of power, to capture him, that's what I'm worried about". "In my dreams" Valkyrie spoke up, almost shakily "the faceless ones, they're always there; maybe it has to do with them somehow?" Skullduggery interjected "there have been a lot of Malevolent's old generals making a comeback lately, could there be another one out there?" he theorized. "That sounds very possible, but from what I hear, all of them are dead, thanks to you two" they all stood around the room for a little while in silence "from what I hear, you two are the best at what you do, that's not what the sanctuary says, but I know it, they know it, and you know it, and I really could use all the help I could get on this". "I mean, so what if people just stop sleeping, it's not like it's the end of the world" Valkyrie said, "actually", Skullduggery said, "it very well could be" she sank in her chair and pouted a little "oh, of course it is, because that's our luck" Skullduggery stood and straightened his tie "come now Valkyrie, don't fret" he said cheerfully "has the world ever ended when we applied ourselves?" Valkyrie stood and groaned "no. but it usually really, really hurts" Skullduggery nodded and started towards the door "close enough, now come on, I think I have an idea"

"Why am I sitting in the back?" Voltaire grumbled, "Because front seats are reserved for adults kiddo" Valkyrie laughed, he smiled devilishly and splayed his hands "age before beauty, I guess" came his retort as he chuckled. "Be quiet you two" Skullduggery said with annoyance in his voice, "she started it" Voltaire mumbled, "really?" Skullduggery inquired "Mr. Voltaire you are a hundred year old man and a representative for your monastery, act like one" he said, "and Valkyrie stop being so childish" she groaned "but why?" "Because shut up, were here" he said firmly as he got out of the Bentley. Voltaire and Valkyrie stuck their respective tongues out at one another before following him across the street, "were going to see Finbar?" Valkyrie asked as they approached the tattoo parlor, "indeed we are" came his reply, "who is Finbar?" Voltaire asked, "a sensitive, and a friend, if anyone has been making any big moves, we'll know about it" he finished as they entered the parlor. "Skull man!" Finbar said loudly as he saw them come up the stairs, "I'll be right with you dude" he nodded with a smile "and dudet" he double took "oh, and dude again". He was working on giving a customer a tattoo of a rocket "how comes the wolf?" his customer asked happily "wolf?" Finbar asked confused, "I thought you said rocket ship" the customer looked sad and distressed the rest of the time Finbar worked. "Alright, send your friends, and you know who to call when you want a tattoo" Finbar waved as his customer left grumbling, "Okay Skull man, what can I do for you?" he asked as he plopped down on his sofa. "We need you to find a power source, what kind or from whom we have no idea, but it should be somewhere around immensely powerful and mildly ill tempered" Valkyrie nudged him "okay, evil" he said, "no problemo man, let me see what I can do" Finbar closed his eyes and took a deep breath "okay guys, I'm getting further and further away". He swayed a little then jerked, he started to whimper and Skullduggery grabbed his shoulders, "Finbar?" he said loudly "Finbar can you hear me?" he was shouting now "What's wrong?" Finbar was screaming now as blood began to run from his nose. "That's it" Voltaire sad as there was a flash of purple flame and he conjured some gloves that were leather and had long blades at the finger tips "I'm going in after him", that was when he tore open Finbar's head.

Authors note: so yup, stuff is happening, as for the gloves just picture Freddy Kruger's, as always I love to hear from all of you, anything you can think of be it criticism questions or comments, it's all greatly appreciated, don't be afraid to leave any reviews!


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

Pre note: last chapter I did not give credit to my editor, Kristen, you all remember her, the gorgeous girl who worked at the sanctuary in chapter four, well it was wrong of me not to do so, for without her support and help this story could never be. So I decided to write a little story about her, to Kristen, Love you darling x3

Kristen was working at the front desk after Skullduggery and Valkyrie had left with Voltaire, she enjoyed her job, she got to help people and that's what she likes to do. She was writing some ledgers when someone burst through the doors "I'm here to destroy you all!" he shouted, the cleavers seeming to almost rolling their eyes behind the visors and did not move from their post. Kristen stared at the silly looking man who was making his way to her at the front desk, he was short and portly, wearing socks you'd see elves wear at Christmas time, little bells at the end of the curved footies jingled as he marched. His legs were cloaked in green in white striped tights, he wore a leather speedo that didn't do very well to conceal his crotchual situation, he was dressed in a too tight red shirt and dark green cape with a ridiculously high collar. When he finally reached the desk where Kristen worked he was quite winded and was barely tall enough to see over her desk "I'm here to destroy you" he puffed, red faced, "would you like a glass of water?" Kristen asked politely, the man nodded as she filled a little Styrofoam cup with water from the tank they kept next to the desk then handed it to him.

He chugged the water then then tapped his chin "where was I?" he thought out loud, "destroying us" Kristen said not looking up from her work, at this the man stood straight up and puffed out his chest "that's right" he said loudly "I am razor laser" he proclaimed with pride. Kristen giggled and looked up at the man "razor laser?" she inquired, that's a silly name, at this he did a superman pose and shouted "it is a horrifying name" he stated "I am the fuel of nightmares, I am the harbinger of doom and destruction, I" Kristen cut him off before he could finish. "Do you have an unspeakable evil form Mr. laser?" she asked him "um, no, do I need one?" he asked a little confused, "indeed you do" she nodded and handed him a packet around ten pages thick "please fill this out in the waiting are over there" she pointed to an area of seats around a coffee table in the corner. He grumbled and went to sit by the other sorcerers, who seemed annoyed by his presence; Kristen laughed to herself and shook her head as she went back to her work. About three hours later he was at her desk again and he slammed the forms down in front of her "There!" he exclaimed, she picked the forms up and began to look through them "I see you checked the evil army box" he nodded with a smug look "all evil armies require a three day reservation, would you like to make a reservation for your army?" she asked him. Fine, fine, fine, he shooed at her, she nodded cheerfully and grunted as she plopped a huge packet of at least fifty pages in front of him and his jaw dropped, she smiled at him and closed her eyes cheerfully "please fill these out and return them to me" she patted his head "mmk?" he hefted the papers up and struggled to get them to the waiting area. This time it took him around six hours to complete and he dropped them back on her desk "there" he growled, she smiled at him "thank you for your cooperation, please come back soon" he stormed out of the sanctuary and right before he left he shouted, you will all remember the day February ninth, it is the day of your demise, she shook her head and laughed as she packed up to leave.

Kristen was working when she heard squeaking, lots and lots of squeaking, it was then the doors flooded open and a mass of hamsters ran in and razor laser marched up to her and proclaimed pride fully "I'm here to destroy you now, with my evil army of two hundred, ninety nine and a half hamsters" she looked confused "and a half?" she repeated in the form of a question, he looked down a little "I stepped on one" he mumbled, "oh honey" came her response. He shook his head and leaped on top of her desk, which gave her a rather unpleasant view of his speedos "go my minions" he roared, destroy my enemies, make chaos, and chew on furniture! Kristen sighed and stood then looked up at him "sir, I'm going to have to ask you to cease and desist" she said sternly, he laughed manically and grinned at her "what can you do to stop me?" she snapped her fingers as there was a flash of purple flame behind her. "This" she said with annoyance in her voice as a giant bear at least five stories tall appeared behind her and roared in his face, then there was a sound, the sound of silence, the sound of two hundred and ninety nine hamsters eyes widening at once. They all stopped chewing on furniture and people and squeaked in unison as their tiny feet carried them out the door in a hurry, razor laser was stunned and the bear growled, "wait for me my minions!" he yelled with fear as he followed them out the door. "that takes care of that" she nodded and turned to the bear, "that's a good Sean", she smiled and gave him a big hug as the bear nuzzled her head, the cleavers watched as she hugged the bear and one leaned to the other and whispered "and that's why she works the front desk.

Authors note: I hope you all liked it, and again I'd really like to thank Kristen for all she does, I'm extremely happy and grateful to have you in my life x3


	7. Authors note

To be quite honest, I understand it all now. I am terribly sorry for missing deadline after deadline or even not posting any information up until now. But again, I understand. I used to think to myself, why does nobody ever update the stories I like so much? My patience would be tried at one point for even a couple months, I said to myself, when I start a story, I would always update it regularly, so I wouldn't make people like me mad. Lo and behold, this is exactly what I've done, sure I could blame it all on how my first year of high school has started, but in the end, I guess I'm just out of the groove. And to some of you who may say, why write this and not a new chapter? And to them I say, because I've been working on this ever since I missed my first deadline. So yeah. Where was I? Oh yes, the groove. The groove is this magical thing you get into when you do something, it's a flow that allows you to focus, and everything clicks. I have been out of it for quite some time. However, I intend to make up for this by doing a double length chapter. That's right, two thousand words of relative goodness, all to be completed before October rolls around. Thank you all for the support. As sad as it is it makes my day to hear from you guys, I love the reactions of which most have been positive. So yeah, I implore you all to always leave comments about what you think. Just a heads up the fight scenes may get a little macabre but its all in good fun. As always a big thank you to Kristen, my editor and dear friend. Because of whom I haven't given up on this story. Thank you all for your support. -Author


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyrie screamed and cringed, shielding her eyes but she felt no blood splatter against her, there was screaming and with fear and hesitation she lowered her arm back to her sides and stared with disbelief. In front of her Voltaire had his hand stretched out towards her, behind him a green swirling vortex seemed to be emitting from Finbar's head, "I said come on Valkyrie!" he shouted over what was a loud humming coming the from the vortex. She didn't think, she couldn't think, confused she took his hand and he dove through the portal dragging her with him, she had just enough time to catch a glimpse of Skullduggery and on his expressionless face she could sense he was confused to. The room disappeared and gave way to a desert, barren with the hot sun casting an unusual orange glow across the land, "what the hell was that!?" she screamed at him "what the hell is this?" she continued gesturing around her. "and where the hell…" she trailed off as her attention was drawn to a massive mountain side as barren as the rest of the desert, carved into it where millions of homes and various buildings "well, shit" she said all positivity drained from her voice. "You know where we are?" Voltaire asked, "yeah" she responded in a mousey tone, "this is the dimension I pulled Skullduggery out of, its where they tortured him" there was a silence as Valkyrie shook her head and turned back to him "how did we get here?" she asked him, "we aren't in a different dimension" he said "this is the dreamscape" Valkyrie cocked her head to the side a little "come again?". "This isn't a different dimension, it's the dreamscape, the realm of dreams, every time you have a dream, or nightmare, it comes from here" she nodded trying to make sense of it all "hey Voltaire?" she inquired "yeah?" he responded, "that isn't part of the dreamscape, is it?" she pointed up to the sky behind them where a giant fissure was gaping open in the sky, inside it danced with flames of purple red and black, "no" he said a flatly "no its not".

"We need to find Finbar" Voltaire said quietly, still staring at the fissure "we need to find him now", "well where the hell do we start?" she screeched, "were in a different dimension in the middle of a desert, with an entire vacant mountainside city to…" she couldn't finish the thought because Voltaire grabbed her arm then ripped open another portal and stepped through to a little room with a hole in the wall revealing the other houses and huts and the vast and empty desert below. "this is where we start" he said with amusement in his voice "ooo look I found him" he gestured to the corner and raised his eyebrows at Valkyrie, she gave him a look of annoyance "how'd you do that?" she said with an irritated tone, "like I said, this is still Finbar's dream, all I need do is find the source of this particular planes power, and right now he's shivering and shaking in that corner". Valkyrie glimpsed at Finbar for the first time, he was indeed shivering and shaking, quite violently actually, she stepped closer and it was the shadows gave way to her vision and she could make out blood, lots and lots of blood. "Oh my god Finbar!" she screamed and rushed to his side, but she dared not to touch him, entire muscle systems and bones were visible, it looked like his skin had been torn off, and were it hadn't bones had punctured it, there was no hair on his head, he had no nose and was missing an eye, she could barely even recognize this as a human being. "V…Val?" came a hollow voice as Finbar moved his head painfully towards her "it's okay Finbar, were here, we can..." Voltaire calmly strode over to her and dissolved one of his gloves back into the purple flame before gently placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head "no, we can't" he said easily. She whipped towards him and shoved him and yelled "what do you mean we can't, look how much pain he's in!"

"I know, and that's why I'm not sorry about what I'm about to do next" he used is glove to tear a small hole in the air and pulled out a revolver, which he then pressed to Finbar's temple "forgive me Finbar" he said stoically before he pulled the trigger and painted the opposite wall with Finbar's brains. There was a shriek behind him and Voltaire fell to the ground with Valkyrie on top of him trying to put him in a sleeper, he struggled against it but didn't retaliate when she knocked the gun from his hand. "You son of a bitch" she screamed "you killed him" she had successfully locked it in and he was losing consciousness, he swiped with his gloved hand and the ground below him gave way and suddenly her knees were on the ground and her arms were wrapped around nothing. He then appeared behind her "Now if you could stop trying to kill me for a few seconds" he said sarcastically "I'd really appreciate it" he rubbed his neck and side stepped as she lunged at him again, she rolled on the ground and came up in a crouched position, ready to pounce again "time out" he said making the little hand gesture and she froze. "Why the hell did you kill him?" there was rage in her voice and tears in her eyes "ah yes, that's what I was trying to get at, but I was a little busy not breathing" he walked towards her and looked down "this is, as I've said before, a dream, or a memory of a dream, in any case, a physical body cannot be harmed by an ethereal one here, he will just wake up with a very bad head ache"

Her breathing slowed, and her anger faded, and she spoke a little more calmly "okay, then how do you explain the state he was in when we got to him?" she asked irritably, her eyes straining to meet his because her head could not move upwards. At this he tilted his head, "that is a good question" he said his voice portraying someone whose mind was somewhere else "only someone who's mastered this magic could even begin to do something like that". "Well that makes it easy" Valkyrie said "this is a dying magic right?" Voltaire nodded his head as he looked around the hut "then we just dig around until we find a mage within your monastery that has a crazy uncle or something, and start there". Voltaire nodded and looked up at her with a sly smile, Valkyrie glared back at him "unfreeze me" she grumbled, still smiling, he picked her up and lifted her over his head and she stayed there in the air as he stepped back "well, if you really want me to" he chuckled, his smile now wicked. Valkyrie looked mad "I swear if you do this I'm going to..." he snapped his fingers and she fell on her face, Voltaire laughed, sounding almost evil as Valkyrie groaned and stood, murder in her eyes as Voltaire looked back at her still laughing. "When we get out of here" she said "I'm going to kill you" he chuckled and gave her a half smile as put his hands on the lapels of his chest and started towards the door of the hut, Valkyrie flicked him off behind his back and followed him outside as he stepped through the doorway. "Well" Voltaire said stoically "shit" she was puzzled, they were standing on a ledge overlooking the vast ruins of the city, she followed his gaze upwards, and the fissure was still in the sky.

"What do we do?" she asked, suddenly fascinated by the blood trickling from Voltaire's nose. He looked at her then felt his nose and looked at the blood on his hands angrily; she could hear him curse under his breath, "weather we want to or not, were leaving". "Why?" she asked "we need to find out what that big gaping hole in the sky is", "another time perhaps" he said, he tore at the air, and nothing happened. He cocked his head and slashed again, nothing; "this is new" he said, slightly off guard "we um, we can't leave" he looked at her, a surprised expression on his face. "Perfect, that's good, now I'm stuck in here and the only other person is you" there was ice in her voice, but she only muttered that last part. "Well, not completely alone" he nodded up to a shadowy figure in the distance flying towards them, Valkyrie froze "if that things here… then…" her voice was shaky and terror was written on her face "Voltaire, get us out of here, I don't care how, just do it". The sky faded a little, faintly, ever so faintly, Finbar's apartment was around them and then gone in an instant, like a ghost, and the most horrible whale penetrated the air, and the darkness was falling over the sky. "Valkyrie" Voltaire began hesitantly "who exactly were the they, that you had mentioned earlier?" all color was drained from her face; her breaths were quiet and shallow "The faceless ones". Voltaire's eyes widened "the faceless ones?" he panicked, his calm demeanor failing his voice which now wavered, if only slightly "the dark gods? Ravaged the planet? Enslaved humanity, those faceless ones?" Valkyrie nodded "that'd be them" Voltaire took a deep breath and looked down as he kicked at the dirt "well, shit". A loud sound of what resembled rushing wind woke them from their despair, and they looked up, the fissure was now almost a giant screen, projecting a night time desert scene, and the whaling came closer.

"Valkyrie" he said "I have an idea" he turned towards the beast that was now dangerously close to them, and he began to jump up and down and wave his arms "c'mon ugly, we don't have all day". Valkyrie hit him upside the head "are you insane!?" she whispered to him in a shout like tone, he turned toward her and grinned "yup" and then the creature was on them, Voltaire grabbed Valkyries wrist and pulled her into a crouched position with him as the creature flew overhead, but right before it passed them he dug his clawed glove into its side and they were pulled into the air with it as it shrieked in pain. Valkyrie screamed and Voltaire laughed "up, geeves" as he pulled her up so she could hold onto the creature and with his free hand he pulled the dry hippo skin of a neck back so the creature looked up, and up it went. More of the creatures came into view, trailing behind them, throwing spears and brandishing their swords as they came closer, but one by one Valkyrie knocked them out of the air by hurling fire balls at them. Voltaire brought Valkyrie down in an almost huge like grip as they climbed into the sky "what the hell are you doing?" she grumbled, in return he gave that crazy smile and started to swing his feet, and she realized how close they had come to the fissure "no" she shrieked "no no no no" and she kept repeating it, they were in full swing now, and right before they got to the height of their swing, Voltaire let go. Now they were barreling through the air, he held her close "I hope we make it" he screamed "hope?" she screamed back, "this may not work" he laughed "I'm just guessing here" it looked like they were to just about miss the portal, but then there were stars overhead and Voltaire turned so she was on top of him in the air, and they skidded along sand and rock, he gave out a grunt every few feet until the slowed to a stop.

Valkyrie rolled off of him and they caught their breath, there was no longer a fissure behind them, Voltaire sat up slowly, wincing, she could see the jean vest he wore torn to shreds from the fall, and a few rocks stuck in his back from where they cut through the shirt. But for the first time, she noticed how pale he was, she had stopped panting, but he was taking in great gulps of air, he was drenched in sweat and he grunted with exertion as he forced himself to stand, his nose started bleeding again and he tried to take a step, but fell to one knee then collapsed on the ground. "Voltaire!?" Valkyrie shrieked, rushing towards him, she knelt beside him and looked over him, he looked like death.

Authors note: its late, I know, I know, I'm very sorry. But anyway, voila, I didn't stop at two thousand words, you guys deserve better. Thank you all for the support, as always, comments and questions are always welcome. And a big thank you to my editor Kristen who has helped me decide on a fairly important path the story will take, I love ya bud. Updates will now be anywhere from one to three weeks, but check back in reguraly, were just getting started here!


End file.
